


Feral Hearts Beating As One

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic. </p><p>After the Cheetah People, Ace seeks out Mags again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral Hearts Beating As One

Mags had scented Ace's return in the air, and when the woman did finally step from her ship, she had been quick to her side, taking in the other woman's troubled look, her voice soft. 

"You changed... didn't you?"  
"You....could say that yes."  
"Then we are truly kin."

Mags murmured, leaning to kiss Ace's cheek softly. 

"How fearful you are now... why?"  
"Still new to me."  
"Then stay a while, let me teach you our ways."  
"Okay."  
Mags smiled again, guiding her towards the row of smaller tents. 

"First you should probably wash... these idiots think you're like me they'll drag you into the ring with me."  
Ace smiled and took hold of Mags’ hands.

"Well... I'll need help to.... scrub my back."  
"I'd be more than happy to help."  
Ace purred and began undressing ready to get into the bath. Mags stripped herself, knowing she'd need to settle into the bath behind Ace to clean her hair properly. Ace smiled and slid into the bath. Mags smiled and, after gathering the hair-wash, joined her in the tub, moving to wash her hair tenderly. Ace purred at the feel of another woman's naked body behind her and her hands tenderly caressing her hair.  
"Been a while for you, hasn't it?"  
Ace sighed and nodded. Mags purred softly, kissing Ace's shoulder. 

"I could take care of that for you."  
"Please."  
"Here or... in the open?"  
"In the open."  
Mags smiled and lead her out into the fields. 

"Settle back Ace."  
Ace smiled and lay down in the field as she was asked. Mags murred as she settled over Ace, kissing her softly but passionately. Ace purred back as she responded to the kiss. Mags continued to murr, running her hands up over Ace's breasts, clawing at them a little. Ace gasped and mewed. Mags murred again, moving to caress Ace's clit. Ace mewed, her voice soft when she spoke.

"So delicate with me… even though I'm a filthy tart."   
"Sometimes it's nice to be different."  
Ace purred. Mags smiled and upped her pace a little. Ace murred and purred. Mags upped her pace again. Ace reached up and stroked Mag's face. Mags murred and sped up. Ace finally spoke softly.  
"Kiss me… Kiss me like you love me."  
Mags smiled, kissing her both softly and passionately even as she sped up a little more. Ace murred into the kiss. Mags purred in return and once again upped her pace. Ace wrapped her arms and legs around Mags. Mags purred once more and sped up still further. Ace cried out and came apart.


End file.
